


杀死旁白

by 1101kkk



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, em - Freeform, 旁白梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101kkk/pseuds/1101kkk
Summary: 当Eduardo走出Facebook总部时，他不知道，终其一生，他再也没跟Mark说过一句话，除了通过律师的那些。——谁在说话？旁白梗，突然有一天，他们能听到旁白解说。超级傻白甜！
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	杀死旁白

**当Eduardo走出Facebook总部时，他不知道，终其一生，他再也没跟Mark说过一句话，除了通过律师的那些。**

Eduardo没有停下，他根本不知道这又是什么愚蠢的把戏，Mark弄了个播音腔旁白做画面解说？实在太可笑了，他简直不敢相信，这令人作呕，所有的一切——

**Eduardo的胸腔充斥着暴怒和耻辱以至于不能冷静思考突然出现的声音意味着什么，而且他根本抽不出精神去在乎，他全部注意力只想让Mark不停哭，抽抽噎噎道歉，或者跪在地上吸他的老二。**

“这他妈的是什么！”Eduardo猛然停住，转身，“还是我已经疯了！Mark——”

**Eduardo说。**

Eduardo看起来像是被一刀捅进了心脏然后刀把还横着来了一下。他迅速环顾了四周，很好，Facebook的新总部设置成开放办公区，公开透明的硅谷风格，不是说格子间会提高效率，只是来几堵墙放在他们和其他人，意思是，Facebook新招来的其他员工之间吧。他们全目瞪口呆地盯着他们呢。

“你听得到。”

**Mark说。**

**所以那声音是真的？办公区不少人在心里说。**

Eduardo看到Mark立刻抬头检查了下天花板和中央广播，然后，理所当然地望向该死的Sean Parker。

**在Eduardo开口前，Mark还以为自己出现了幻听，说实话，那并非绝无可能，毕竟他已经快36小时没吃过任何东西，而且失眠，并一直为这场伏击忐忑不安，还要假装不在意以免被Sean看出来，他想表现得尽在掌握。事实上，过度紧张和饥饿在两小时前就猛烈袭击了他的胃，这也是他迫使自己投入编程的原因之一，因此丧失先机，毫无防备地被Eduardo砸掉了电脑。现在他正被急剧的胃痛和惊吓后遗症同时折磨。所以，他以为自己出现了幻听，这无可厚非，就是关于‘老二’那部分有点吓到他了。说真的，不止是他，在场几乎所有人都在想象他张开嘴的样子。顺便一提，Mark的嘴唇非常柔软，并且很红润。**

Mark条件反射地抿紧了嘴唇。然后不动声色，警惕打量四周。

“我没那么想！”Eduardo反驳，“这他妈到底在发什么疯！”

**Mark在胃痛？噢，他真的吓坏了他。不，这只是为了确认Mark的身体健康，并不意味着持之以恒的单方面恋爱。Eduardo告诉自己。他们玩完了，除非Mark来个道歉的口活。**

Mark顿了一下，目光怀疑地缓缓扫过Eduardo。

**操。**

**Eduardo在心里说。**

“噢，伙计们，确实有点浪漫，说真的，怎么回事，谁在念少男心事吗，还是其他什么。”

**Sean说。**

“可以去掉这句，更简洁。”Sean耸肩，满不在乎地折叠好支票，然后开始慢慢向外走去。

**Sean试图远离这个危险地点，他认为这里明显已经成了外星科技试验场。Sean是第一个反应过来的人，不可思议，但的确如此，当声音最先出现时，他先是怀疑Mark做了额外准备，但随即意识到绝无可能，为了验证旁白是否存在，他在心里快速想了几个数字，分别是5、14、12、3，人类的创意毕竟有限，这个方式安全而且准确。只是，没错，Sean想的是Mark和他的生日，更有趣的是，Mark的生日在他前面。**

“嘿，嘿，那意味着用别人的生日当密码比较安全，我说出来了。”Sean一边后退一边举起双手，“谢了老兄，不用你帮忙，我自己陈述并马上预约改掉银行卡密码。”

**但Sean没说的是，他为什么把密码从初恋女友的生日换成Mark的。**

先不提Mark，Eduardo的神情完全写着“我就知道，我就知道”。

“因为Facebook是我的大生意！”Sean已经快退到门口了，“我翻身的第三次机会，我很在乎带给我亿万美元的童贞天使，两位都是我的胜利女神，没什么大不了的，我有很多张银行卡。”

**好吧，那不重要。尽管他拆散了Facebook情侣，但他的确是个配角。现在让我们把视角放回主场。**

Sean，肉眼可见，松了一口气。并且，停下了脚步，毕竟，当意识到你暂时脱离了困境时，很难拒绝倾听别人内心肮脏小秘密的机会，尽管，那有点风险，可是，拜托，任何事情都有风险。

**现在，Facebook情侣注视着彼此……**

“首先，Wardo和我不是情侣，这是第一个错误。”Mark直接打断，当然，他会毫不犹豫打断任何正在说话的声音，哪怕那真的只是一个“声音”，“其次，除了Wardo和Sean，其他人的内心只被集体描述，那具有模糊性而不是唯一性，这可能是场目的未知的串通。最后，我是主角？”

**Mark在顶嘴，其实他已经相信了声音存在，因为他当然是主角，但他不愿意放弃自己验证一次的机会，于是他停止在脑海中编程来保护自我意识，转而试图想一个只有他自己知道的东西，秘密，噢，那可太多了。比如说，Eduardo以为他睡着亲他那次，他是醒着的。说实话，数字虽然缺乏创意，但至少安全。**

Eduardo深深出一口气，开始不由自主捏鼻梁，同时疯狂思考如何应对，刚跟Mark闹翻并砸了一台笔记本电脑，现在可不是被迫告白的好时机，处于半公司震惊围观中，而一个仿佛外星文明的高科技播音腔在他妈全程直播他的心声。但他立刻意识到他不应该想——天啊，杀了他吧！

**Eduardo不停回忆是哪一次。**

噢，不。

好了。Eduardo告诉自己，深呼吸，放松，别想，现在，回忆一下亚当斯密或者角点解，贴现率之类的。旁白总不能读图表吧！

**哪一次？**

**Mark和Sean同时在心里说。**

旁白毫无波动补充， **而Eduardo立刻无法控制地感到嫉妒，对他们突然的默契。其实他不必如此担心，没那么巧合，大部分人都在这么想。毕竟他们没见过他像鸡妈妈那样溺爱Mark的模样。所以，一个穿西装三件套的帅哥冲进来跟高中生CEO大吵一架，然后爆出他俩黏黏糊糊的地下情。**

“没有地下情。”Mark纠正。

Eduardo已经知道为什么他走出Facebook总部后就再也不会跟Mark说话了，因为显而易见，他踏出这扇门后，就会立刻因羞辱死去，也许谁会说羞辱无法杀人，但羞辱促使着去买来的手枪可以。砰——世界安静。这里躺着一位真诚，高尚的朋友，因过分羞辱而结束生命。悲伤。

Mark说完刚刚那句后，一直沉默地看着他，看起来，现状确实超出Mark的预料。是的，也有你不能预料的事情。Eduardo在心里说，并希望旁白能帮他念出来。

“有点太甜蜜了，不是吗，”Sean插嘴，“很抱歉影响了你们的感情，要是我知道，真的非常遗憾，我毫不知情。”

**Sean表面上置身事外，实际他心中正暗暗期望Eduardo忘记这个愚蠢的旁白，赶紧从Facebook滚出去然后像开头所说的：终其一生，再也不跟Mark说话——以便让他把Mark哄上床，一个茫然无措心碎不已的Mark，他会在高潮前获得Facebook 10%的永久性股份。**

“我没有！”Sean立刻大吼，摊开双手，“我是直的，而且我不是配角吗？我的出镜率太高了！”

Eduardo这次是真的想给Sean来一拳，就在那张蠢脸上。Mark到底为什么要选择这个伪君子，看在上帝份上，天啊，Sean Parker脖子上挂着吸入器呢！

**好吧，那确实是个玩笑。不过声音提醒了Sean，一部分的他在考虑这个建议的可行性。这让他的目光情不自禁看向Mark的小腿，并觉得客观讲还不错。**

连Mark自己都在低头看他工装短裤下露出的小腿。

**苍白，细瘦，膝盖骨突出，其实有点色情，不是吗？Sean在心里说。**

“你怎么敢？”

Eduardo发誓Sean会死在今天。他握住自己右手攥起的拳头，不知道还需不需要克制。Sean已经尽可能地离他远点，站到程序员那边，难道他指望硅谷geek们会站起来用键盘保护他这个花花公子仿佛他本人刚加冕了加州宝贝似的。他妈的，Eduardo一年去健身房的次数比这群nerd一辈子去的次数加起来还多。

Mark一言不发，面无表情，可能正陷入前所未有的震惊。

**其实Mark在思考自己是瓦肯人的可能性，毕竟他习惯素食，而且显然比大部分人都聪明，并非歧视，那是客观事实。没错，他走神了。也许他硌手的膝盖骨是什么血统证明之类……别笑，他不是8岁，但既然旁白都出现了，谁说不可能呢。**

……

Mark眼神难得躲闪一下，他稍微掩饰地刻意转了下脸。天啊，Eduardo觉得那有点可爱，然后当即提醒自己，他现在还在生气。无论如何Mark骗了他，就用这种无辜的表情。而且快别想了，想点其他事情，比如你很生气，处于失控边缘之类的。

**Eduardo觉得Mark很可爱，而且想捏Mark的脸。**

操。

他妈的，操。

Eduardo现在希望有什么东西能阻止Facebook员工们继续用那种“哇哦你性嗜好真古怪”的眼神看他。

“闭嘴。”Eduardo只能说。管他什么声音呢，闭嘴吧。UFO，安静，他快死了。

**事实上，Mark对突然的揭露非常愤怒，他确定“旁白”的确存在，虽然对它为何出现以及有何目的一无所知，但他对暴露自己内心想法的主意毫无兴趣，在此之前，他一直用同时想多件事情来阻止被读取，对他来说轻而易举，毕竟他脑海中通常充斥无数声音，瓦肯人就是其中一件，这个方法很有效，但他不小心想得太深入了，是的，就是瓦肯人那件。**

“那真的很可爱，亲爱的Marky。”Sean虚情假意说，“我会送你一个企业号战舰，你生日那天。”

Mark已经有一个了，是Eduardo送的，Sean就是个令人作呕的骗子。旁白应该把这句念出来。

**Mark意识到大量思考并不能完全阻隔旁白，所以他做了一个非常聪明的指令，在脑海中不停告诉自己，“不要去想一头粉红色的大象”，绝妙，这样他的全部精神都会集中于抵抗大象去了。噢，Sean立即开始效仿了，想必房间里将很快充满无数头粉红色的大象，其实Sean大可不必如此担心，毕竟大部分人对他如何在床上操一个17岁女孩的事情毫无兴趣。嗯，说不准，也许有人的手指已经按在“9”上了。**

“那是违法的。”人群中有一个声音说。

“谢谢你，我知道，我的意思是，”Sean大声，真诚说，“我当时并不知情，我在酒吧带她回家，换谁都以为她至少21岁，对不起，我很抱歉。”

**在这群大象中，Eduardo是一个特别的例外，不是说他太情绪化，而是，一个刚刚经历过极端愤怒和沉重羞辱的人显然不能自如控制他的想法。总之，他不由自主想起Mark粉红色的乳头。人们总是这样，被莫名其妙的东西触动起奇怪的记忆，毕竟大脑并非全然受指挥。别不承认，他见过好多次，也有那么几次曾经想含住……**

Eduardo快羞愤至死了，要不是那个声音说一旦他走出Facebook，接下来的一生他都不会跟Mark说话并和好，而Sean正在盘算那个趁机而入的邪恶股份计划，他一定立刻走出去再也不回来，也许这才是他妈的他不能跟Mark说话的原因，一起听了这么多荒唐念头后！他是不是应该出去买把AR-15然后无差别扫射所有人。

“有点辣。”Sean快速点评，然后闭嘴，可能继续想那头蠢到爆的大象去了。

Mark的脸颊浮现轻微不受控制的红晕，Eduardo没法判断，愤怒还是羞涩，也许两者兼有。他是不是也该去思考那个粉红色大象？事情为什么会变成这样。总之，在如此荒谬的情境下他无法不荒谬地感到一阵奇异的可笑悲凉。

**也许这就是脆弱的人性，在任何防不胜防的时刻被忧伤击倒。Eduardo陷入忽如其来的自我厌弃，想着反正Mark和他已经彻底闹翻了，可能旁白做了正确预言，他再也不会跟Mark说话了，其实他并不是真的想要那样，他只是不能忍受Mark驱逐了他，他需要Mark将全部注意力只放在他一个人身上。有时候他甚至会为此嫉妒Chris，就因为Chris跟Mark是室友。**

“我跟Chris没什么。”Mark迟疑说。

Eduardo努力控制表情，“我当然知道。”

“你没必要为此嫉妒。”Mark故作轻松地耸下肩，好像不是突然知道他的好朋友早在脑子里把他操了八百遍。操，Mark真不是突然知道。Eduardo忍不住想，到底哪一次？

**我又控制不住嫉妒。Eduardo在心里说。**

“所以那很难？”Mark仿佛困扰似的皱了下眉，“冻结账户也因为你没法控制情绪。”

Eduardo几乎能感到自己的脸色正沉下去，Mark非得提醒他这个吗。他知道自己非常幼稚，犯了个大错，而且差点造成无法弥补的后果，对不起！他不能忍受自己的朋友疏远他，在他无望爱着他的同时。

**他好像搞砸了什么。Mark在心里想。Mark不是要指责Eduardo，他只是想确认原因，一码归一码，他向来分得很清楚。他报复Eduardo是为了工作失职，又不是为了失去Eduardo。Mark需要Eduardo，他不能失去他。**

哇哦。Sean用一种“什么人说点什么吧”的眼神环顾周围，拜托，CEO刚刚被读取了能够称之为人类感情的心声，谁来开香槟。激浪也行。反正他们不可能有香槟。

“是的，”Eduardo深深叹气，“我说过我想要你的注意力。”

“因为嫉妒。”Mark指出。

“是的！”Eduardo回答，天啊，他满脑子只剩下这个了天啊，还有无数操，去他妈的，葡萄牙语脏话，靠，他该用葡萄牙语思考！

**Eduardo试图用葡萄牙语抵抗，聪明，但没用，因为实际上他的大脑一直在用两种语言思考，一个人当然知道其所思所想的含义，并不是他做的不够好。他可以向Mark确认，毕竟后者已经切换过法语和拉丁语。**

Eduardo很想捂住自己的脸，但他制止了自己，取而代之的是询问性地望向Mark。

Mark点头，“是的。”

好吧。Eduardo想，让我们看看粉红色大象有没有用。操他妈的先进文明和瓦肯人。

**Eduardo为什么突然想再次遮掩自己的意识。作为主角之一，他已被多次揭露，远超Mark的次数，额外说明，并非厚此薄彼，而是因为Mark在脑子里逐渐正确搭建了防火墙。所以，Eduardo为什么突然有无法让Mark得知的想法——在Mark已经知道，他想要Mark跪在地上吸他老二，曾在无数个夜晚偷亲Mark，喜欢Mark的乳头，并嫉妒Chris后——**

“因为他得了癌症？”Sean推测，“真令人难过。”

**Sean真的有点同情。倒霉蛋，希望他别跳金门大桥。**

“不要Bad Ending！”办公室另一头传来沮丧的叹息，“就不能有个快乐结局吗？这可是百万会员之夜！”

**其他人纷纷在心里附和，除了技术主管，她对八卦毫无兴趣，迫切希望一切赶快结束好恢复工作，是的，一个工作狂，今晚有派对，但她准备加班。**

Sean回头，“认真的，别了吧？”

“你在纽约因为你得了癌症？”Mark迟疑说，神情一片空白。

“我没得癌症！”Eduardo忍无可忍回答。

他真不知道Mark那个大脑防火墙是怎么回事，天杀的，他该打开电脑也给自己下载一个吗？操，操，操，操，去他妈的！

**这是一件绝对不能让Mark知道的事，Eduardo试图转移注意力，不是说他不想，而是他不知道为什么。总之，一片混乱，他正在那件事的边缘，即将，差一点，他要——他做到了。现在他脑海里正复述一堆毫无意义的经济学理论，掺杂在暴雨背景音中，当——**

“闭嘴！”Eduardo说。

旁白忽然停止了。所有人都沉默地等待了半分钟。

但是，安静。

“你不想让我知道什么？”Mark问。

“没什么。”Eduardo回答，继续思考绿色和红色的折线图，“我该走了。”

当Eduardo走出Facebook总部时，他不知道，终其一生，他再也没跟Mark说过一句话，除了通过律师的那些。

这仿佛是一个启示，他立刻想起了。终其一生，他再也没跟Mark说过一句话。现在，他知道了。

“你不该走，”Mark喃喃说。

“是的，抱歉，Mark，”Eduardo真不知道该说什么，Mark欺骗了他，可他为此道歉？“我必须要离开了，很抱歉关于所有那些事情，我想说那已经过去了，只是时间上有些紧张，很快结束。”他颠三倒四但尽可能清楚地表达了自己的意思，毕竟一边计算复杂数字一边说些并不轻松的话是件麻烦事情，以防万一。

“你再也不会跟我说话了吗？”

“我不知道，Mark，也许你不该问我。”

Mark迅速往上瞄了一眼中央广播，旁白还在保持可疑的持续很长一段时间的沉默，没有再次出现，考虑到声音对说话的喜爱程度，不得不令人怀疑，是的，旁白已经离开了。

所以没人再来说一句别走的心声了。

“别走。”Mark轻声说，然后停顿一下，快速补充，“这里可能存在一个特殊磁场，我建议不要轻易破坏它的状态，也许你该留下来，听起来你像是主角。”

“你才是。”Eduardo甚至有点悲哀，Mark看起来不怎么受之前所有公开发言的影响，他简直没有任何感情，谁说不是，Mark能控制大脑思绪给他自己建立一个完善的抵抗外星文明的防火墙，就算今天是世界末日地球将被摧毁，Mark也能拿到前往瓦肯星的船票。

可是Eduardo不能，他会被一起摧毁。

他们沉默地互相注视一会儿，始终没有旁白插话，看起来，警报解除。Eduardo甚至听到了几声断断续续的敲键盘声音，哇，硅谷，从神秘学现象中恢复的速度很快，希望不要是在发Facebook，Mark应该让他们签保密协议。

“没有旁白，没有声音，”Eduardo说，“让你的保安送我出去吧，记得吃药，如果你还在胃痛。”

天知道Eduardo为什么要提这件事，难道要Mark开口请求他的照顾，Mark是Facebook的CEO，而且已经成年了，他会照顾好自己或者有其他人去照顾好他。总之，与Eduardo完全无关。

“我已经不胃痛了。”Mark诚实回答。

很好，Eduardo转身，他最好今晚就回纽约。

**Eduardo不希望Mark知道，当他听到Mark在心里说，不能失去他时，他想要为Mark留下来。**

Mark愣住了。

**在Eduardo感到Mark无法想象的痛苦和心碎后。**

“Wardo……”Mark轻声说。

Eduardo发誓总有一天他要他妈的像蜘蛛侠碾碎纽约破坏分子那样砸烂无处不在的他妈的外星人播音设备。

**但是Mark没有道歉。Eduardo想。他才不会轻易接受，好像什么都没有发生过一样，Mark等着见他的律师吧。**

“我没有做错，”Mark说，“这伤害了你，比计划中的……可是我没有做错。”

“当然你没做错什么，因为你永远不会犯错。”Eduardo说。他怎么能指望Mark理解，也许Mark在做对Facebook正确的事情，采用了最简单的方法顺便报复Eduardo的失职，因为失职的人必须得到惩罚而不是轻松离开仿佛从没带来过大麻烦。就算他们是最好的朋友。工作归工作，感情归感情。原谅他没有做到。

“天啊，你们不能直接点吗，显然你爱他爱得不可自拔，拜托了，赶快Happy Ending吧！”

**Lauren说。**

**补充，她是技术主管。**

“噢，不要让大家失望嘛。”Sean摊手。

Eduardo直接忽略。

**Mark正在考虑口交的可行性，而且没用一连串读起来毫无意义的代码干扰这个念头，也即是说，他正在专心想，他跪在地上张开嘴用牙齿咬下Eduardo西装裤的拉链，他知道会被旁白念出来，但他一点也不在乎。这可是Eduardo自己提出的——除非Mark来个道歉的口活。道歉哦。**

Eduardo知道自己的表情一定非常复杂，也许混杂了愤怒无奈好笑和一丝丝期待。操。

**Eduardo不想承认他准备接受，他甚至不由自主骂了一句“slut”，某个潜意识的想法，并非主动，不过潜意识也装在脑子里。**

有人吹了声口哨，肯定是Sean，因为硅谷geek们在纷纷拍键盘，当然，记得提前断开跟主机的连接。

Eduardo实在不知道说什么，Mark正紧紧盯着他的脸，抿住嘴唇，又是那种能骗得Eduardo心甘情愿为他付出一切的无辜凝重神情，而Mark的嘴看起来真的非常他妈的红润，而且软。说真的，在一群人面前拒绝一个口交邀约，为什么会带给他一种11点就叫停派对的负罪感？

**他们应该和好，然后找个地方做爱。也许是身为gay的惺惺相惜。Peter Thiel想。是的，他在旁边的小型会议室，但，玻璃不是隔音墙。**

那是什么该死的玩意儿，Eduardo简直没反应过来，Peter Thiel也在，他公开过性取向吗？绝对没有。所以这他妈的又怎么了！

**投资人是个gay？他是不是对Mark有想法？Eduardo立刻警惕起来。**

“惊人的占有欲，跟控制狂真般配。”办公室另一个方向响起个声音。说真的，旁白能不能把这个人揪出来？谢谢。

**也许他是Facebook的Sugar Daddy，但他不想当Facebook的Daddy的Sugar Daddy，Peter Thiel在心里大声说，并要求旁白进行中央广播。十分颐指气使，也许Gawker会对他是gay这件事感兴趣？**

Eduardo叹气，然后伸手从椅子里将Mark拽起来，“我们要换个地方谈谈。”

“预先声明我不知道能不能做好，”Mark被迫跟他往外走时飞快提醒，“我是说口交。”

“放轻松，你会做好的。”

“你接受了？”

“也许。”

“你会留下来吗？”

“看你表现。”

“怎么才算表现好？”Mark问。

**一次口交可不够。Eduardo想。**

*

**如果CEO缺席，派对是不是要取消？**

**所以今晚的活动能换成集体加班吗？**

**技术主管想。**

*

**绝对不行！**

**我们要Happy Ending！**

**所有人想。**


End file.
